Clouded Innocence
by InnocentStorm
Summary: Ouran Academy has accepted an American troublemaker slash genius. And Kain Arashi isn't like any student they have had before. His background is even more poverty stricken than our dear Haruhi Fujioka. Understandable, considering his dark, harsh past. One could only predict the chaos that will insue when Kain and the Host Club clash.
1. First Day

Honestly, I don't understand the purpose of school. But still, here I am speeding into the front gate of the pink rich kid Ouran Academy on my motorbike. My time here is going to be a bigger wreck than last year. I got expelled from my last school for being too 'advanced' for the curriculum or something. And maybe some of the fights. Whatever. So, I got sent to this ugly, pink prison halfway across the globe. Yep, that's right. I _used to_ live in the good ol' United States.

I pulled up to the entrance and rode straight into the building, scaring the receptionists out of their skin. Turning off the engine, I kicked down the stand and walked up to one of the receptionists.

"H-how ma-may I help you sir?" she asked me.

"I'm a transfer student from America," I said nonchalantly, staring straight into her eyes.

"Your name please~?" she purred. I'm not joking, she just_ purred._

"Kain Tempest,"

"Ah, Arashi Kain-san! Suits you well, hun," Okay, she is almost on the same level of creepiness as _those_people AND apparently the records changed my last name to japanese.This is so annoying... She handed me a bag and a manilla folder. "Here's your uniform and paperwork. The principal will see you now."

* * *

I looked up from my schedule and glanced at the classroom before me. 1A huh? Ugh... Time to face my doom. Walking toward the door, I reached out to pull it open when suddenly the teacher swung it open. I slowly looked up and locked eyes with him. Flinching back, he nodded for me to enter. Ha, I still got it! I stood at the front of the dead-silent room and put my hands in my pockets. The teacher pointed to an empty seat shakily and told me to sit down before class starts.

I sat down silently and put my head on my hand, staring out the window bored. Whispers started up again, breaking the silence that came about when I came in.

Sighing softly, I ignored the ignoramuses' idle chatter and gossip. The bell soon rang and class began with a boring introduction of the teacher.

"Now students, I know that most of you may know each other. But we will be going around the classroom and saying our names out loud," He points to the row at the opposite side of the room, :"Staring with this row please."

I listened and quickly forgot the names that were said, well, for the most part. About three people stood out, twins and a girl dressed as a guy for some reason. Hey, I'm not judging, everyone to their own. I believe their names are Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi... I think... Eh, whatever.

Soon enough everyone excluding me had introduced themselves. Oh great, now the whole class is staring expectantly. I kick back in my seat and cross my ankles, "I'm Arashi Kain."

The teacher gave me a look and spoke up hesitantly, "Arashi-san, remove your feet from the desk."

I glared at him and put my arms behind my head, glaring at him. "Make me, sensei. I. Dare. You."

The girls in the class promptly started to screech in... I don't know what it was for actually. My guess is that I scared the privledged little girls or they are liking the bad boy attitude. The rest, mostly the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka stared in surprise. Looks like some people need to grow a back-bone. Including the wuss of a teacher standing before me with a ruler.

"Young man. Get your feet off of the desk before I send you to the principal," he said before smacking my leg hard with the ruler. I looked at him with a blank face then started to laugh hysterically. He jumped back in surprise before angrily walking to the front to teach.

* * *

I stretched my tired limbs after all those pointless classes rolled by. I need something to do now that I'm on break. Maybe I'll just wander around to find some quiet places to skip out on class. That sounds like a plan. And with that, I was already wandering around the halls of Ouran Academy.

After meandering around the campus, I finally came to a door of a remote and seemingly abadoned music room. It looks quiet enough. Might as well check it out. Not like its going to hurt. I opened the door to a bright light and a barrage of rose petals that I sealed my fate.

"Welcome~" came a chorus of voices as I keeled over with a petal in my throat. Stupid, damn flowers! I swallowed the blasted thing to avoid chocking further. After recovering, I looked up to the owners of those voices. I find six guys, two of them being the twins in my class, are standing in the middle of the evil room, staring at me.

"What the fuck?" I ask as irritated as possible. Some of the six flinch and the others don't budge an inch. Then I'm greeted with a face full of a touchy blonde with violet eyes.

"Welcome to the host club~" he sung while holding out a hand for me, which I slapped out of the way as I stood. Brushing off the imaginary dirt, I turned on my heel and started out. This wasn't worth my time. Just before I leave, I hear one of them speak up, "Arashi Kain-kun, correct?"

I spin around to face the boy that spoke up, I don't like his kind of people... His glasses flash when I turn around and he holds an open black notebook. I stare at him while speaking with a low tone, "How do you know my name, glasses? I don't believe I told you."

He simply pushed up his glasses and read from his book, "Arashi Kain, or Kain Tempest. A transfer scholarship student from the United States. Got expelled from his last school for starting fights on school grounds and altogether skipping school. Typical poor commoner."

"Commoner? Seriously dude?" I say, this time raising an eyebrow. This is interesting. Looks like the school managed to save some of my files. Shit. Too late to hack back into the school system and change that. "That's really degrading."

The boy, which I have now deemed 'Glasses', ignored me and continued to look toward the Hitachiin twins. "I believe he's in your class."

"**_Yeah, he is,_**" they said in unison with laughter seeping into their voices, "**_Almost made the teacher blow a gasket~_**"

Immediately, I saw the go over to Glasses and whisper in his ear. Oh, that look is not a good sign... Glasses smirked widely at whatever Mr. Touchy was saying before nodding in agreement. Mr. Touchy smiled widely and, moving next to me, swung an arm around me.

"Well, boys~ I believe we need to introduce ourselves~" he declared with a theatrical wave of his arm. "I am Suoh Tamaki~ The princely type and brilliant leader of the Host Club~"

"Host Club? What the fuck..." I muttered. Mr. Touchy or 'Tamaki' obviously didn't hear as he went on to introduce each of the other five boys with a dramatic voice. I could feel my eye start to twitch. This is getting on my nerves.

"The Hitachiin twins, as you know, are Kaoru and Hikaru, also known as the 'little devils type'~" The twins smirked at their introduction, clearly enjoying their 'type'. Tamaki then guestured to Glasses, "Ootori Kyoya, our 'cool type' and vice-president~" He quickly moved on to point to a tall senior with black hair, "Takashi Morinozoka, the 'wild type'~ And the one on his shoulders, Mitsukuni Haninozoka or Honey, the 'cute type'~" Looking to this 'Honey', I was greeted with the sight of a childish teen with dirty blonde hair.

"Okay, that's nice and all," I said slowly and moved Tamaki's hand off of me. "But, I am leaving this room before I regret coming in here any more."

I proceeded to march to the door, putting my hand on the door handle. Before I could leave this hell, I was pulled back by a tutting Tamaki. "Uh, uh, uh, little pedigree-less commoner"

"What do you want?" I gave him one of my signiture 'death-glares', causing him to flinch a little. "Let me go before I fucking make you."

"Such language is not appriciated in the Host Club vicinity, Arashi-san," the Kyoya guy spoke up in my ear. "I think you need to learn proper ettiquete if you are to be a member of our esteemed Host Club."

"Excuse me? A member of your petty little man-whore club?" I scoffed at the idea. Why the hell would I sell myself off in a host club? I'm not _that_ low anymore. "Who said that I was going to be a member?"

"I did, Arashi-san. And I'm sure you have things you wish to keep secret, yes?" his glasses flashed in the light. Is he _blackmailing_ me?! "You have no choice."

I thought about it for a second before speaking up, "Yeah, I'm sure you're not going to find much, but fine. I'll join the Host Club."

"Welcome to the club, Arashi-san," I could simply _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "From now on, you will be known as the 'Bad Boy Type'."


	2. Another Poor Sap

**Warning: I DON'T OWN OHSHC, BISCO HATORI DOES! I only own the characters I add and the plot line I add to the original! Beware, there will be cussing due to Kain Tempest/Arashi.**

* * *

The rest of the hellish day was spent in classes. And when school was over, my almost dead body was dragged off to my first Host Club meeting. Dear lord, someone help me.

* * *

"I AM NOT GOING IN THERE TODAY, DAMMIT!" I yelled as my feet were placed on the doorframe to keep me from going in and my arms being pulled by the Hitachiin twins.

"Come on," Hikaru started, rolling his eyes at me.

"It's not going to," Karou continued with a grunt of effort.

"**Hurt you,**" They finished together, pulling my arms harder and making my feet slip from the wall. My body was tugged toward the twins and before we knew it, we were dog-piled on the ground. Shit, that hurt. The twins blinked in unision- creepy as hell by the way- and stood up, dragging me into the room. Damn, they bounce back quick.

"Hey! Dammit! Lemme go!" I squirmed and attempted to pull my arms free.

"**We brought Kain with us~**" The twins chorused as they pulled me in. I finally pulled my arms away from the twins, falling back onto my ass with a small 'oompf'. But before I could get out of the damned Host Club HQ, I felt two strong hands pick me up and throw me over their shoulder.

"Dammit! Let me _go!_" I glared at the tall host who picked me up. He didn't respond as the small '_cute_' host smiled widely at me from The Tall One's other shoulder and waved with one hand clutching at a pink bunny. _Is he even a high-schooler?_

The Bunny just smiled widely at me as my lips turned down to form a scowl in response. He reminded me too much of a past that I didn't care too much for. I continued to kick at the Tall One in order for him to get off of me.

"The guests should be arriving soon," Kyoya said as he walked past me with his book in hand. Damn its like he has an obsession with that notebook, I swear he does.

"Could you tell Tall One and his Bunny minion to let me down now, fucking Glasses?!" I yelled at him after giving up trying to squirm out of his hold, pissed as hell. He didn't respond as he sat down at a table half-way across the room with a smirk gracing his prissy little face. That damn upbeat bastard... I let out a growl. _That's it_, I thought before I find that I'm kicking the Tall One where it fucking hurt. He let me go with a grunt of pain. I landed on my feet this time and walked toward Kyoya with a fierce annoyance. Reaching the table and slamming a palm against the tabletop, I leaned down to look him in the eyes.

"What may I help you with Arashi-san?" Kyoya glanced up to meet my glare with calm apathy, apparently not being affected by my gaze on him.

"Look, Glasses. I said that I'll join the club so why force me to come here _every _damn day? I have work to do elsewhere and, ultimately, if I don't work I won't be able to support myself," I hissed at him, "So you better suggest a fucking good solu-"

The sound of the doorknob turning slowly interrupted my little conversation with Glasses. He stood up and pulled me over to the other assembling members of the Host Club as the door started to open. I blinked as the twins threw the rose petals and a random spotlight shone its light at the surprised guest. Oh, well the twins are to blame for the dastardly rose petals. Remind me to _thank_ them for that.

I turned my attention back to the twitching... Fujioka-san? Damn, I didn't expect her to be here. It doesn't seem like her thing.. Then of course, it doesn't quite look like she wants to be here. I sighed before walking over to a sofa and lying down, getting a nice view of what I feel is going to happen.

"H-Host Club?" Fujioka-san stuttered out, pressing her back to the door with her notebook gripped in her hand. I heard one of the hosts make a comment about Fujioka-san being a boy, earning them a snort of laughter from me. Dumbasses.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Arashi, our visitor is from your class, correct?" Kyoya turned his head to look at the twins as I lifted myself from the couch and walked over.

"**Correct, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't really know him,**" the twins spoke in unison with pretty damn good poker faces before giving Kyoya shrugs. He simply smirked and I could of swore that a small 'bing' sounded. I swear I'm not crazy. I mean, I heard the same damn 'bing' in class the first day. Damn, that kinda does sound crazy. Well shit.

"Welcome Honor student," Glasses' smirk even creeped into his voice. Ugh, I'm tuning this out. Sighing, I stared straight ahead as Mr. Touchy-Tamaki was being an idiot and stopping the freaked out Fujioka-san from leaving. My attention snapped back to the idiocy of Tamaki forcing Fujioka-san to back up, getting close to knocking some damn over-expensive vase. Time started to slow as the vase fell to the ground, before it slammed into the ground and broke into a million pieces. Oh shit. Poor Fujioka-san. Speaking of Fujioka-san, I look back to the panicking girl who was currently trying to comprehend the amount of yen she now owes the Host Club.

"C-Could I pay you back?" she asked shakily. I winced in sympathy, being dirt-poor and not being able to pay a debt is the worst feeling. People use, abuse, and exploit those in that kind of situation. People like _them_ who changed my father, that fucking bastard. I started to scowl at the memories and thoughts seeping into my mind.

"**Could you even?**" the twins asked her in unison with shrugged shoulders, "**You can't even afford the uniform~ What is that grubby outfit anyway?**"

"Ahem," I coughed and gestured to my makeshift uniform of worn combat boots, torn jeans, rolled up dress shirt, and faded leather jacket with a ratty old fedora on my head. They only stuck their tongues out at me while Glasses picked up a piece of the broken vase.

"Tamaki?" he looked over to the flamboyant 'King' for his verdict, causing the blonde to dramatically cross his legs and point at poor Fujioka-san.

"Have you heard the saying? When in Rome, do as Romans do?" he sparkled, causing me to roll my eyes. "You, Fujioka Haruhi, are now the host club's dog~!"

Aaaaand there was the fucking thought-train of the rich and privledged, there was a time I used to think the same way... Using Fujioka-san as a damn gopher... I sighed angrily. Whatever, it is not my problem. Soon enough we gathered around her, and I saw Fujioka-san's face turn pale as she stood there in shock. Well, shit, she's going to fai- Nevermind, Honey made her faint by poking her. Fucking _poking_ her. I face-palmed with a shake of my head.

* * *

After the whole 'you are now a host-club dog, Fujioka-san' situation cleared itself up, the host club started its daily motions of entertaining girls. At first the girls hesitated to approach my table, but after one girl strayed over the rest followed quickly. Damn, you have no idea how bad their screams could be. I wasn't even doing anything! I just let them chat among themselves and occasionally threw in a sarcastic comment or compliment. That's pretty much how my whole session went until I heard one of Prince Charming's customers mention- what words did she use... oh- an 'unpedigreed kitten' and 'stray dog'. Isn't she the damn sweetest bitch ever?

I looked over to see Fujioka-san bring in instant coffee, causing an uproar from the other hosts and their guests. Which eventually ended up in them forcing Fujioka-san to make the coffee for them to try. And that only ended up making Prince Charming's fans squeel as he tried it. That ended up taking my customers away, so I was relieved to get the fuck away from the cheery girlies.

Walking over to Fujioka-san, who was currently watching Mini-Blondie's cutesy act, I leaned against the pillar next to her.

"Is that boy really a third year..?" she asked herself, though I could hear her just fine... Apparently, Kyoya did too as he came up.

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance," he said as he stood next to Fujioka-san, earning a short laugh from me, "And Mori-senpai's appeal is his silent disosition."

"Like that isn't obvious, dumbass," I snorted, "It makes him 'mysterious' apparently."

Fujioka-san only managed to give the two of us a look of disbelif before her arm and mine were attacked by a wild Honey-kun. Honey somehow managed to spin both of us backwards before grinning up at us as fucking cute as possible.

"Haru-chan, Shi-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?" he asked so cheerfully that I could of sworn those 'moe' flowers, or whatever you call them, popped up. I gave him a blank look as Fujioka-san muttered out something along the lines of 'I don't like sweets'.

"How about you take care of my Usa-chan?" he asked, his question more directed to the still disoreinted Fujioka-san. "Don't you like Usa-chan?"

"I-It is cute isn't it?" Fujioka-san leaned down to look at his bunny that fucking blushed. Her comment caused Honey-kun's eyes to shift into a look that basically screamed understanding. Thank you, Usa-chan! It was about fucking time someone realized she was a girl other than me and that stalker, Glasses.

Speaking of Glasses, he started to explain something to Fujioka-san, which I promptly stopping listening to the fucking noise around me and started to day-dream about what I should be doing after this.

"-if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller..." I came back into focus as Hikaru took off Fujioka-san's glasses and his eyes widened in shock. Oh, so that dumbass thought she wouldn't have large eyes. Ha. The rest of us, excluding Prince Charming and Kaoru-kun, leaned over to see what they were looking so shocked about.

Prince Charming pushed the twins out of his way and immediately sent everyone to pitch in to giving Fujioka-san a make over. Only Honey-kun and I were left out of it. I ended up sitting with him at a table with Usa-chan across from him and cake set out in front of us, we ended up talking about random things until Fujioka-san came out. I guess Honey-chan, what, no, I meant Honey-kun's not that bad afterall...

"Just as I thought~" Prince Charming chimed in with a dramatic pose.

"I call that bull-shit, Prince Charming," I muttered, making the twins snicker next to me.

"The errand boy has graduated," he continued as if I didn't make any comment, "Starting today, you are an offical host of the Ouran Host Club~ I will train you to be a first-rate host, no worries~ If you can get 100 requests, your debt will be pardoned!"

Oh, this is fucking great. Now we have another poor sap. I wonder how the hell she'll survive..

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Really?

**A/N: Hello, lovies! I decided that I needed to have this author's note to clarify a few things that need to be addressed. First of all, thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed this story! I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far! This story's rating may soon be moved up due to the large amount of foul language Kain's POV puts into the story. I apologize in advance for my amateur writing skills. Oh, and I obviously do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Kain's sorry behind (shhh don't tell, Kain'd kill me), the characters I add for the sake of a plot, and the said plot that I have added. Think that's all, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

From my few days with the host club, I have to say they are really slow sometimes. Not that more than half of them are damn straight geniuses in their own right- by the way, no one better fucking repeat that compliment to them or else you'll be dead, I swear. But sometimes I have to wonder, are they really that fucking dense? Anyway, the reason I know they're that slow is mostly because-

(^.EARLIER THAT DAY.^)

The day was the same as always: I went to school, I was forced yet again to my damn 'job' at the Host Club, and I had to entertain the girlies that requested me. Except for the fact that I was also tasked to fucking teach Fujioka-san the ropes of the trade, which isn't that hard at all considering the fact that she is a girl and understands the way girls work, but all things aside, I damn well hated it. I don't know how I got stuck with this after they figured out that Fujioka-san was actually good looking, but since Blondie couldn't handle the 'stress' of the job I took over. He opted out to watch her progress.

Besides 'teaching' Fujioka-san, I've noticed that someone has been targeting her. I have a feeling it's Snake-girl, I mean, how obvious could you get, dear Queen Bitch? I noticed Ms. Redhead's face flash into a jealous look every time the King would watch over Fujioka-san from his place on the middle of his couch. Don't know why he even needed to watch Fujioka-san (though I suspected the King had a teensy weensy crush). She was doing just fine. Currently, she was telling her customers the reason she joined, well, a different version. One that included losing her mother. Guess Fujioka-san and I have more in common than I thought...

"Oh, I see, so your mother passed away..." one girl said sadly.

"So who does the household chores?" another had asked.

"I do them all myself. My mom was good at cooking and left me a lot of recipes when she was in the hospital," Haruhi was smiling as if she was visiting a far off place that held beautiful, irreplaceable memories. "Learning each one is fun, and when one turns out well, my father is delighted too... Those are the times I like..."

That was how she enchanted her guests. And, judging by the expression on a certain blondie's face, Tamaki too. I scoffed at my table, startling the girlies that sat facing me.

"Arashi-kun... Are you okay?" one of them, named Kamiko, asked me.

"Call me Kain, babe," I smirked at her as she blushed, "And I am fine, just noticed something amusing."

The girlies all squealed. Ugh, I need to stop that. Their squeals are gonna pop my eardrums one day. Maybe I'll have ta walk around with earmuffs or earplugs in... Ya know, I think I want to do that... Getting off track, dammit! Okay, focusing on the girlies. By the time I stopped thinking the girlies' time ran out... Oops. What the fuck ever then. I stood and walked over the gathering of hosts near the King.

"He's popular from the start. A real natural." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up as usual.

"No help ne-" I smacked the twins before they could continue.

"Hey, hey,wait a minute fuckers, I helped a bit. Otherwise, you two doppelgangers would have been right." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Tamaki-san," the bitch next to him snapped him out of his stupor.

"Ah, I'm sorry, my princess," Blondie switched on his 'princely' mode. "I'm a little concerned about my boy."

"You seem to watch that one a bit closely," she had commented. Her smile was damn well disgusting, all pleasant on the outside and full of contempt on her ugly little bitchy inside. A look that I was all too familiar with...

"That's because I have been raising him as if he was my own child, my dear," he remarked before summoning Fujioka-san by snapping his fingers. Oh, totally, its not like I helped at all or anything. Blondie has absolutely been all over 'raising' Fujioka-san. I groaned exasperated and rolled my eyes. Typical.

"I thought I was your favorite, King Tama!" I spoke monotonously, my arms folded in front of me and laid out on the back of his couch. He promptly ignored me like the rich kid he was.

"Say hello to my dear regular, Princess Ayanokoji, you two," he smiled at her. Oh, that's bitch incarnate's name. Duly noted and now on my black list along with _him _and some other names. Not that she's going to be on there long. Haru-chan, gah, I mean Fujioka-san, smiled at Ayanokoji and before you knew it she was swept into a death hug by Tamaki, "THAT WAS TOO CUTE! PERFECTLY DONE! THE AIR OF BASHFULNESS WAS VERY GOOD!"_  
_

Holy shit, I think he's gonna kill her. Even the Queen Biatch is a bit concerned. That or she's concerned Prince Charming might get commoners disease or something like that. If someone other than a five year old thought that existed, I'mma beat them with a stick. Unless they were rich, then I'd give them a long lecture about differences between stupidity and_ fake_ diseases. I swear to the King's teddy bear. I will.

"M-Mori-senpai! Help!" Haruhi yelled. How she managed to get enough air to yell, I have no clue, but it seems like he heard her. His eyes snapped up to her, and he launched himself out of his chair. This guy is a freaking monster. In seconds, he reached us and snatched Fujioka-san from Blondie. Geez, he was half-way across the room. A split second passed before I noticed Takashi-cha... Giant. Giant-kun's face look at Fujioka-san in shock before it disappeared. Then the fucking ting sound again. Whatever makes that sound, it pisses me off. Why won't it stooooop?!

Every one stood stock still for a few minutes, staring at Giant-kun who was still holding Fujioka-san aloft. The best part of the whole thing was the look of shock painted across Prince Charming's face. I have a photo for future reference.

"Umm... Giant-kun, don't you think you went a bit too far with helping her?" I spoke up.

"Y-Yeah... Come on, come back right next to daddy's heart!" Tamaki started with a nervous smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Ayanokoji's face turn sour as she watched Tamaki. Oh, dammit. That look means trouble. So it didn't surprise me when Fujioka-san's bag went missing later that day.

At first, I went down to hel- I mean, conveniently watch her find her stuff from the side of the pond. But when I got there, I found the prince charming her instead. So I decided to lean against a nearby tree. I won't admit this to anyone- but those two would be a pretty damn cute couple; both being oblivious as hell (though Fujioka-san doesn't show it).

"People always say I'm dripping with good looks after all," Tamaki had said when I finally started to listen in. Peeking around the corner, the corners of my lips twitched into a smile. Fujioka-san stood there staring in shock at Tamaki's maturity. This part of Tamaki is something that _almost_ made me like him. He can be annoying and loud at times, but despite that, he has a whole different side that's worth sticking with him through the bad parts. Damn, what am I saying?

"Geez..." I spoke under my breath. Looks like these idiots are growing on me... Great. I looked back to them, it seems that Tamaki found whatever they were looking for- I think it was a wallet...?

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, holding it out to her, "What's the matter? You're off in space. You haven't fallen for me, have you?"

She snatched it from his hand and refused to look at him, "Who, me?"

"Still, how does this happen?" Prince Charming muttered. Fujioka-san looked a bit nervous, but looked toward the window behind the fountain where a figure (totally _not_ Ayanokoji) stood. So she knew who it was...

"Well. I accidently dropped it from the window," she said, ending that conversation smoothly. Oooooh that liar. I stood and walked quietly to Music Room Three. We need to do something about this bullying. Which happened soon enough seeing as Ayanokoji requested Fujioka-san. The whole time my eyes were trained on those two. I was concerned about the two of them being alone, despite them being in the middle of a crowded room. They were talking back and forth politely for the most part. On one occasion I saw Fujioka-san's eyes widen in realization. Apparently she noticed the motive Ayanokoji had for bullying her. A moment after, Ayanokoji's face turned. Shit. I had sprinted over to them by the time she pulled Fujioka-san from over the table. As they fell, Ayanokoji grabbed onto my pant leg and pulled me down along with them. We all landed in a heap on the floor. Ayanokoji screamed from under the two of us. I swear my ear drums popped again.

"Haruhi-kun and Kain-kun suddenly attacked me!" she shouted as flower petals floated down around us. "Somebody, quick! Deal with these commoners!"

Before any of us three knew it, we were soaked to the bone with water. Damn twins thought that dumping water on us might put out the fire alarm named Ayanokoji. I shouted something along the lines of 'the hell you idiot twins' and fell onto my ass. Fujioka-san only sat back onto her feet and looked up at the duo. Ayanokoji was a different story.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock that the twins even dared to get her wet. The twins only held the pitchers over their shoulders, eyes closed and heads turned like they never heard her, as King moved over uncharacteristically quiet. He helped her up before Ayanokoji clinged to him with a look of hurt. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi and Kain assaulted me..."

"How disgraceful," he pushed back her hair, "You were the one that threw Haruhi's bag into the pond."

"How could you say that? Do you have any proof?" Ayanokoji's tone turning angry and hurt. Pretty good acting for a vile bitch if you ask me.

"You are quite pretty, but I have to say, you're not fit to be our guest-" Tamaki paused as Ayanokoji tried to interrupt him. "I know this much. Haruhi is not that kind of man, and Kain isn't either."

"T-Tamaki-sama... You idiot!" she screamed and ran from the room crying. The room was quiet as they watched her run out. At least, the guests were. Prince Charming coughed into his hand.

"I'm going to decide your punishments for causing this trouble. Haruhi, your quota is raised to 1,000! Kain, you- uh... Kyoya will choose later!" Tamaki said, finger pointing to Fujioka-san and I in turn. Fujioka-san looks just about to faint again so King offered her a hand.

I groaned, "Why does the evil one have to chose my punishment? Can't I just take half of Fujioka-san's quota?"

"No," Tamaki said to me before pulling Fujioka-san to her feet, "I'm expecting great things from you, natural rookie."

Kyoya came up to Fujioka-san and I soon enough with a change of dry clothes. At least I'm assuming he did, as he's holding two bags. Glasses handed Fujioka-san one and me the other. Both of us peeked into the bags. Fujioka-san seemed pleased with hers, but mine was... Damn Glasses. Imma kill him.

"These are the only uniforms we have. Its still better than a wet one, though, right?" Glasses smiled at us.

"Thank you very much," Fujioka-san nods and walks away to change. I glared at them, mouthed 'I hate you', and then promptly went into the changing room after her.

We changed in silence, our backs turned to each other. Though Fujioka-san kept glancing at me through the corner of her eye. It seems as if she isn't sure whether to ask me about something. I sighed as I put on the damnable yellow dress.

"Are you... a girl too?" she asked me. I crossed my arms and glared at the wall. Before I could answer her, the curtain opened. There stood Tamaki with towels. We all stood there staring at each other in silence. Until I walked over and pushed the curtain closed with a dangerous smile. Damn pervert. Fujioka's in her undergarments and he just stares. Though, he just found out she's female. That slow idiot King.

"So, Haruhi... you're a girl?" Tamaki asked from the other side of the curtain. I snuck out from the other side of the sheet, moving to stand to the side. I would rather die than let them see me wearing a fucking dress.

"Biologically speaking, yes," she said before pulling the pale yellow sheet to the side, "Senpai, if you want to think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me. My feeling is that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person."

"Well this is quite an interesting development," Kyoya said in an aloof manner.

"**It sure is,**" the twins replied in unison grinning at each other. I tried to hide my laughter as Tamaki stood there messing up his hair.

"Still, senpai, you were kind of cool earlier," Fujioka-san spoke with her finger in the air. That sent me into peals of laughter. God, Prince Charming's face was just... just... so red! It was like a cherry.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" Kyoya smiled sickly sweet to the air behind him. Well, Glasses is a loonie then.

"You know, being a host and being fussed over by girls might not be bad," she stated thoughtfully, all of us gathering to look at her. "I know! From now on I'll be using dude."

Then she giggled a little at the thought. I could never see her using dude. She's too.. I dunno, eloquent for that shit. It'll make her sound like me.

"Nah, I think you should avoid that. Doesn't suit you too well, Fujioka-san," I spoke up. The host's attention all shifted over to me where I was standing next to Glasses. Shiiiiiit. "What are you lookin' at?"

"... Are you a girl?" Honey asked with wide eyes, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

"... really? Yeah, I'm a girl. Why else would I wear this atrocity?" I smiled slightly. Took them long enough. At this point, I don't care what secrets I have to hide. They can know. I can trust these lovable idiots with this much. As slow as they are, I think I can call them friends.


	4. Strained Love

**To avoid any confusion, I've decided to make the rest of this story from a third person point of view instead of Kain's point of view. If I do decide to use Kain's POV, I will use a note such as this to clarify. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

Sun shone gently through the windows of the Third Music Room. Said room was currently full of tropical flora and fauna, creating a mock rain-forest. Even the resident Host Club was dressed to the tropical theme. Majority of the boys were dressed with a simple loose pant, another layer of cloth tied around the waist with a sash or just a sash across the chest, and beaded or golden jewelry. Only two were in exception to this dress code: Souh Tamaki and Arashi Kain. Both of which had additional cloth covering most of the upper body. Though Tamaki wore a decent sized necklace and held a bedazzled fan in his hands. To someone without a rich background, Fujioka Haruhi, it was quite a strange experience. Quite confusing to say the least.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early spring..." the honor student stated, not paying much attention to the bird on her head nor the hosts behind her. The confusion soon turned to slight annoyance in the girl. The host club was just too unpredictable for Haruhi's taste.

The Host Club's self proclaimed king couldn't be more different. Tamaki thought it was suitable for the outlandish costumes and maybe a tad too over-the-top decoration of the room. "Huddling under a kotatsu table, hiding from the cold would be utter nonsense! Why else do we have this exquisite heating and cooling system?"

The king ended his short rant in a pose that, if was in a photo would be surrounded with excessive sparkles. Behind this dramatic teenager stood the vice-president of the club, the formidable Shadow King.

"Do you have some sort of issue with our club's policies? Haruhi-_kun_, you do owe us a debt of eight million yen," he smiled, living up to his name. His light demeanor while speaking was shadowed with a silent threat. Haruhi sweat dropped nervously as she thought back to the shattered vase worth eight million.

"Leave Haruhi-san alone, you sadistic bastard," the resident bad 'boy' butted in. A couple of days ago, the hosts had discovered that Kain was in fact a girl like Haruhi. They found it quite a shocker, seeing as they all (excluding Tamaki) had figured out Haruhi's true gender. Then again, Haruhi had no reason to hide her femininity, the hosts had only assumed she was a boy. But Kain was another case altogether, it seemed she had a legitimate reason behind her enrollment as a teenage boy though she wouldn't share the reason. She was rather reserved despite her bad boy mannerisms.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilling early spring out in the world," Tamaki continued his rant with vigor, "But in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens into a warm, south tropical atmosphere! Oh yes! Today this room is a supreme paradise of a hot, hot island of eternal summer!"

From under the ecstatic King's arm, a dismal Haruhi muttered, "I, on the other hand, feel a chill, in every sense of the word."

But soon enough, club activities had begun and the tropical room was pulsing with energy. Each host went about their jobs, causing guests to squeal, blush, and swoon. As usual.

"What heartlessness! Even with my lustrous skin, like ivory, and finery suited for a Balinese king, all too fitting for me, I am no more but a slave to my goddess, kneeling and swearing my loyalty..." Tamaki exclaimed, lifting up the chin of his guest with a finger. Haruhi, who was nearby clearing away empty glasses, moved away with a blank expression. The opposite reaction of the guests, all of which were enthralled with the King host. "Oh yes, next week the Host Club will be hosting a dance party."

"Dance party?"

That got Haruhi's attention however. It seems that the twins were talking about it too. Haruhi wondered what a dance party was like with the rich and versatile Host Club. A dance party couldn't be that different from a festival, right?

"What will you be doing at this dance party?" a curious girl asked the twins.

"We're renting the large hall in central," started Hikaru.

"And throwing the big main event there," Kaoru finished for his brother before being embraced by the older twin. Hikaru had cupped his chin and moved in close, giving them barely an inch between them.

"Although I really wanted to spend the time alone with you, Kaoru."

"Don't say that, Hikaru. _I'm _the one who really wanted it..."

This short exchange sent their two current guests into a fangirl moment, screeching, "Fabulous! Brotherly love with a tropical flavor!"

"The guests seem even more worked up than usual, huh?" Haruhi, who had been watching the exchange, commented.

"Moderate exposure is popular," responded Kyoya who was standing next to her at the bar. He was writing, as per his usual, in his notebook.

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I have no decision making authority. This club's policies are all set by Tamaki. Although I may have found it worth the effort of slipping a photo of Bali into his desk."

A while after the duo left, Kain's head popped out from behind the bar. She looked around, her mismatched pale eyes of a faint purple and a soft yellow darting around in search of something. The delinquent, having deemed it safe to come out of hiding, swung her body over the counter before walking off to her guests. Her face held a smirk as she wrapped arms around one her guests from behind.

"You haven't happened to see a hoard butterflies around have you, girls?" she asked, "Cuz I think there's an army of 'em fluttering for y'all in my heart."

Cheesy as it was, it did it's job of making her guests swoon. Haruhi watched them with a mild expression of amusement. If she hadn't known Kain was a girl she would of thought her a typical American guy. Out of all the hosts, she had to say that Kain was the easiest to find companionship with, despite her almost consistent bad boy facade.

"Ta-da!" was heard from her left as Honey smiled at his guests, arms wide to show off his flowered necklace, at a nearby table.

"Honey, you're so cute!"

"Hee hee. We had them flown in from Bali," Honey smiled childishly then noticed his cousin, "Ah! Takashi!"

The tiny third year student then climbed up the side of his much taller cousin, who happened to be holding a pineapple in his hand, in a monkey like fashion. When he reached Mori's shoulders, he threw a matching lay over his head. Honey then hugged his cousin and exclaimed, "Now we match!"

One of the girls swooned while the other made sure she didn't fall out of her chair as she did so. Haruhi watched them blankly, unaware of what the purpose of the matching was. Her attention was soon snapped back to her guests. "Aren't you going to be wearing an outfit, Haruhi?"

"I'd like to see that,"

Haruhi raised her hands and smiled at them, "No, I.. I just think its natural to wear early spring wear in early spring."

Which she found true enough, but there was another reason she wasn't dressed up. The other being that Tamaki had a _genius_ idea to have her wear a costume that was for a Balinese Queen. And Kain had agreed with her on her reasons, being the only other girl. Kain had sent Tamaki into a corner to 'make him think about his life and how being an idiot wouldn't get him anywhere'. Though Haruhi had no idea what she was on about, she appreciated the help.

"Haruhi-kun, you have a strong sense of seasons, huh?" her guest's face lit up in glee, "Then I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom during the dance party."

"The two of us dancing with petals floating around us," another said.

"**So dreamy****,**" the three of them then chorused happily.**  
**

"You really think so?" Haruhi smiled enchantingly at her guests, "Ladies, you're so cute to have such dreams."

They all looked at her love-struck, blushes dancing across their faces. Haruhi only smiled innocently at them, blinking every now and then.

"Excuse me... I believe it's about time for designees to change," a girl with chin length brown hair and gentle brown eyes politely said, hands folded in front of her like a proper young lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss..." Haruhi prompted as the other girls stood up and excused themselves.

"Kasugazaki Kanako, second year, class B. You're cuter than the rumors," she commented offhandedly before smiling, "I've made up my mind, I'll make you my new favorite."

In the background, Tamaki looked as if he was about to have a seizure. He was shocked a girl, who was previously his regular, had chosen Haruhi to be her new regular host. He spent the rest of his time after club sulking with a bowl of instant ramen in his hands.

"Sir, stop eating commoner's ramen and come help us with the party preparations!" Hikaru called over to him.

"You need to stop being a baby, Tamaki," Kain followed up.

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi bothering you that much?" Kaoru asked Tamaki, shaking his head a little.

Kyoya didn't look up from typing as he stated, "Her illness isn't something that just started right?"

"Illness?"

"Host hopping disease." Hikaru said, sidling behind Kyoya with a shrug and blank face.

"Otherwise known as never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru added in, slipping next to his brother.

"Usually our regulars designate the same host every time, but she tends to change her favorite regularly," Kyoya clarified to the interested Haruhi and Kain.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey asked. This made everything clear to Haruhi, although Kain figured it was like that. Both of the girls wore a blank face. "So, he's upset about losing a guest."

"It is not! That's not the reason! I'm at my limit of patience! Haruhi, start dressing like a girl!" he pointed an accusing finger in Haruhi's face. Everyone stared at him blankly other than Kyoya and Honey. Kain's eye twitched in annoyance. Did he forget that she was a girl too? But she was thankful, he didn't start berating her. "Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls?! When you are a girl! To put it bluntly, the only people who know you're female are in this club!"

"She opted out of taking any gym classes-" Kaoru said before his brother finished with, "Attendance numbers are mixed, so no one can tell."

Tamaki then pulled out a chest labeled 'King's Private Property'. He dug around in the wooden box muttering before pulling out a framed picture of Haruhi when she still had long hair. He showed it to her, "Daddy wants to see you the way you were back then!"

"PLEASE DON'T BLOW UP PICTURES OF ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" she yelled at him. He ignored her and hung it on the wall, slumping down with hands on the said wall. The rest of the boys gathered around to look at it. Kain rolled her eyes with crossed arms while Haruhi watched with a sweatdrop. This was utterly ridiculous in the eyes of the two girls. Is beauty all boys think about?

"Guys, you're being fucking creepy. Thank god that you won't find my pictures though. Sorry Haruhi..." Kain sent her a sheepish look after being on the receiving end of her glare.

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it... How could this become that?" one of the twins spoke. The hosts immediately turned to Haruhi for an explanation.

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the kids in my neighborhood. Its a pain to get gum out of long hair so I cut it off. I didn't really care if I looked like a boy."

"Girls should not refer to themselves as a boy! Mommy!" Tamaki turned to the rest, "Haruhi is using dirty words!"

"Who's Mommy?"

"Better not be me, idiot king," Kain hissed, not sure if he was referring to her, the only other girl, or Kyoya.

"From a club position outlook, I guess I am," Kyoya shrugged. As long as this didn't happen often, he didn't really care. Otherwise... A certain king will be suffering.

Haruhi could only find positive outcomes from being seen as a boy, so she ignored whatever the crying Tamaki said. "Well I can pay off my debt faster as host rather than an errand boy."

That was a good enough answer for all the hosts, excluding their dear foolish King. They knew Haruhi's reason for a boyish appearance, but all of them couldn't help but wonder why Kain was in a similar outward appearance. Each host took a turn glancing at the girl with messy slacks and leather jacket over her uniform shirt and modified vest. None of them were willing to ask her to explain her reasoning, not yet. One day. Instead they moved on as Kyoya asked the two girls if they had any experience with formal dancing.

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right?" Haruhi's face blanched, "I'm not all that interested in going to events, so please excuse.."

"No! Socials and dances are common for a gentleman! If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you must show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi-kun. If you and Kain-kun cannot master the waltz within the week, and demonstrate it to us at the dance, then I will expose the fact you're girls!" Tamaki screeched at the two girls. Haruhi sweatdropped while Kain only gave him a bored look.

"First of all, Tama, I'd kill you if you exposed me because that would cause me a hell lot of problems. Plus I know how to dance the fucking waltz already along with, like, twenty plus more," she stated defiantly. They all gave her looks of disbelief. Not that they're judging by appearance, but... Kain did _not _look the type nor did she act the type. "If you want me to prove it, I'll teach Haruhi."

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow..." Kanako said in time with the music as she danced with the nervous Haruhi, "Good, Haruhi-kun. Now on 'slow' bring your feet together. The gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the girl you're dancing with..."

Meanwhile, Kain was being twirled around by Honey. She had proved her ability to dance after they had asked Kanako to step in due to their doubts. This of course sent Kain into a rage. In which she pulled the only host that was shorter than her (Honey) and executed a flawless waltz. And Honey insisted that they continue to dance, but in a more entertaining way. Which led to the spinning in constant circles.

"**You're looking kinda gloomy, boss,**" the twins said to a moping Tamaki.

"He said he wanted to be the one to dance with Haruhi," commented Hikaru to his brother.

"He's too tall to stand in as a woman for Haruhi-kun," smirked Kaoru.

After the practice was finished, she stayed for a cup of tea. During which a new shipment of tea sets was brought in by Suzushima. He seemingly had quite a strained relationship with Kanako, from the way Kanako talked around him. Plus the way she ran out after he had left. No one bothered to go after her.

Honey jumped onto the back of Haruhi soon after this all occurred, screaming "Haru-chan! Did you know Suzushima-kun is Kasago-chan's fiance?"

"Kyoya, how long have you known?" inquired Tamaki, knowing that Kyoya would most likely have been aware of the engagement. He wasn't dense enough to not acknowledge 'Mommy''s habits of extensive research.

"About him being her fiance? I do, of course, conduct research on our customers. The two are childhood friends. Their engagement appears to have been made by their parents. It didn't seem like information we could use so I didn't mention it," Kyoya said, reading out of his book. "Suzushima Toru: Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, reliable. If I had to point out a flaw..."

"Not much presence," Hikaru said.

"He's faint-hearted," Kaoru pointed out.

"In other words, he's plain and bland. Nothing else," Kyoya finished. Haruhi had to stare at them. They all are heartless towards boys outside the club. It was kind of unnerving, but more sad than anything.

"And I used to wonder why they don't have other friends," Kain muttered with a hand on her head, still a bit nauseous.

"Alright then, lets review our strategy," Tamaki said in all seriousness.

"**Which one?**" the hosts all asked in unison, used to Tamaki's antics by now.

"Ouran Host Club exists to make all women happy!"

* * *

A week later, Kain was hitting her head against the wall in the hall holding the formal dance. This was, of course, after the party had started and all the formal welcomes were completed. She hated functions like these ever since she was a little girl. They were plain stupid and the screaming girls at the moment were grating on her nerves. Kain felt two pairs of hands pull her from the wall and moved her in between themselves. She groaned in annoyance.

"**Haruhi, Kain, you're both lacking energy,**" the twins scolded.

"I'm not used to this sorta thing. The only dance I've been to was in my neighborhood park," muttered Haruhi dismally just as Kain said, "I hate formal shit."

"You can't call that a dance party, Haruhi-kun. Kain-kun, I still expect you on your best behavior. Well you're both here anyway, so why don't you try the cuisine? There's a real spread," Kyoya said to them. Now that got both of their attention.

"**A spread?**" they asked in unison.

"L-Like fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked sheepishly. Kyoya broke his pen in shock as they all, excluding Kain, acted as if they were struck by lightning. How could someone not have had fancy tuna? The twins hugged a blushing Haruhi, repeating a mantra of 'you poor thing'.

"Order some fancy tuna, stat!" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya, who in turn had the caterer add fancy tuna to the spread. Kain started to chuckle at Haruhi's tomato red face.

"Guys, I think she's had enough, you rich bastards. Stop teasing her," Kain growled at the twins. She then punched them and dragged them to the dance floor. Haruhi sent the rough girl a look of gratitude before following their lead to the dance floor.

* * *

Haruhi and Kain were whisked off of the dance floor by Mori and Honey and set down in the dressing rooms. Haruhi turned to the twins and Kyoya who were waiting for the two. However, Kain growled and glared at them all. She didn't like this part of the plan at all.

"You didn't have to be so high-handed," Haruhi muttered as the twins handed both girls dresses and wigs for their disguises.

"Nevermind that, just get changed," they responded. She was pushed into a dressing room and started to get ready for the next phase of the plan.

Kain stayed in place, glaring at all the hosts in the room. The twins exchanged a look with each other before gulping. The duo took deep breaths before shoving her into another dressing room before running to hide behind Mori. She peeked her head out, "Dammit. Why do I have to go 'undercover' too? Haruhi-san is already doing so."

"You are needed to make sure the two end up in the right place, Kain-kun. Now, change," Kyoya gave her a pointed look and sighed. "A little 'accident' at the end of the night would be thrilling. Remember, girls, you have twenty minutes before the party climax. We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining classroom. Gratefully ask him what his feelings are."

Soon after, Haruhi and Kain stepped out of their respective dressing rooms. Haruhi had seemingly grown out her hair to the length it was before she cut it and was in a cute pink dress that fit her well. Kain too had longer hair, but it was curled and shone silver in the light. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress that stopped about mid-thigh and her heterochromatic eyes were hidden under silver contacts. The twins set to work on their make-up right away.

"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here? Who is taking care of our guests-" Tamaki barged in just as the twins finished putting the cosmetics on the girls' faces. He stood in awe, staring at the them. Kain rolled her eyes and moved out of his view with a small knowing smile. He only had eyes for Haruhi of course.

"What do you think, sir?" the twins asked him jovially.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey called out as she teetered forward. "You too, Kai-chan!"

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi stated bluntly causing Kain to chuckle as she walked with ease in her heels that were a good three inches in height.

"Tell me about it. Make-up is fucking evil..." Kain smiled at her as they headed out. They headed down the hall, Haruhi rocking back and forth and Kain gliding down the hall.

"**Good luck out there!**"

* * *

As Suzushima reached out to Haruhi, the doors opened behind them. Standing there was Kanako, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears. The scene did look awfully bad if you only saw that last bit.

"Kanako..." Suzushima was staring straight at her.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be interrupting something. I'll just... I'll..." she was smiling but tears started to streak down her face. Then she just sprinted away, crying. Suzushima didn't need any more prompting before he ran after her, forgetting about Haruhi. Haruhi came out of the room with Tamaki revealing himself right after her.

"Didn't we just complicate things?" Haruhi asked.

"He did go running after her," Tamaki stated with a smile on his face. She smiled too, that was a good thing. '_Ouran Host Club exists to bring happiness to girls, huh?'_

In another part of the hall, Kain was leaning against the wall leading outside. She had done her part, now it was up to the rest to make sure those two lovebirds made up. Kain didn't doubt that those two would, she was happy for that. Happy that at least she could help one person fix their strained relationship with their loved one. If only she could do that for herself.

"Kain Tempest?" a masculine voice asked, making Kain jump and face the voice. No one called her by that in Ouran Academy, they used her Japanese name. The voice belonged to a tall man with a mean face and blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail. She gulped slowly. This wasn't good.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" she asked him with venom dripping off of every word.

"Heh, never thought to see the boss' daughter in Japan," he said, ignoring her question and approaching, "You know, he offered a raise for anyone who could find ya and bring ya back to him..."

She glared at the man and backed away. He was one of _them._ This definitely wasn't good. She was never going to go back to that bastard. Not after the hell he put her through. It wasn't like he really cared about her anyway. He only wanted her to do his dirty work; even though he had plenty of other people for that, she was always better than those idiots. But there was no way she was going to go back to doing her father's _chores_.

"Fuck off, loser. You ain't going to bring me back to that son of a bitch," she hissed before launched forward. Landing a sharp blow to his solar plexis, she sprinted off.

The hosts had already announced the final dance when she arrived back, in her suit once again. She was out of breath as she leaned against the railing and smiled at the couple. Haruhi, Honey, and Mori glanced at her with confusion. They looked away once she shook her head slightly and turned her attention to the dance. It was so touching to see Suzushika and Kanako dancing together happily, considering they all played a part in making the two realize the other's feelings.

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" cheered Tamaki, nearly hitting Haruhi in the head.

"Tonight's dance queen is..." Hikaru started as he came up behind the basking Tamaki, banana peel in hand. His brother followed up with another banana peel in hand on the other side of Tamaki. "Hereby declared to be Kasugaki Kanako! Now the kiss from the king... Is switched to Fujioka Haruhi!"

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled at the twins while Haruhi stood still in shock. The twins only shrugged.

"After all, Kyoya-senpai did say an accident right at the end would be more thrilling."

Kanako didn't seem to like the idea as much, but Suzushika put a hand on her shoulder and assured her, "Its only a kiss on the cheek right? Go ahead and accept it, to commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."

"Of all the things you put me through..." Haruhi muttered annoyed.

"We'll cut your debt by one-third,"

"Well, as long as its a peck on the cheek..." Haruhi started to walk down the stairs to give Kanako a quick kiss to her cheek. Then Honey just had to ask if it might be Haruhi's first kiss in front of the King of the Hosts, which sent him into a frenzy. Just as Haruhi was about to press a peck onto Kanako's cheek, Tamaki launched himself down the stairs.

"Hold that kiss!" he screamed before slipping on an oddly out of place banana peel and pushing Haruhi forward. Because of this, she ended up planting a kiss on Kanako's lips. Tamaki landed on the ground, shocked and devastated. They quickly broke apart with a hand covering their mouths. The girls watching squealed aloud as the hosts watched on in amusement. The night ended soon after that, the clock tower alight as the cherry blossoms swirled in the sky. The things that occurred this night not to be forgotten anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: This story is going to have some romance in it, so tell me who you might want Kain to end up with! I would appreciate it if you would give me your opinion (if you want her to end up with someone other than one of the hosts, please PM me so I can add it to the tally)! Don't forget to rate and review! Thank you for bearing with me, lovies! **


	5. Sick

"Ugh, this _sucks_!" a congested feminine voice groaned from its place under a pile of sheets. A head popped up from under the comforter, her short silver hair going every which way. She glared at the cheap alarm, which was screaming from across the room, with tired and blood shot eyes. Kain was most definitely sick and not happy about it. Normally, Kain was invulnerable to disease, but on the rare chance she came down with something, it hit her hard.

She pulled herself out from under her warm covers and marches sleepily over to the clock, turning it off violently by slamming a hand onto the snooze button. Forcing her eyes to stay open, Kain attempted to make it back to her mattress that lay on the floor. She lay down and drifted back to sleep when a phone rang out from beside her. '_Dammit, person. I am not answering that,'_ she thought. But the person on the other side of the phone didn't hear her- not that they could- and the phone continued to ring in her ear. After a few minutes, she picked it up with a scowl on her face.

"What?" she growled at the person on the other side of the phone.

"_Well, hello grouchy pants. We need you to come in today. I don't care if you have to skip school or something, just be here in thirty. I really need you to come in," _a man's voice came out before hanging up on her. She groans. First she got sick, now she has to do this. What she would do for rest and some tea with honey in it. But sadly, that isn't going to happen. '_At least I am skipping school…_' she thought as she pulled on her sweatshirt before dragging herself down to the café she works at.

Kain arrived there just a bit after her allotted thirty minutes, earning her a firm scolding from her boss. It wasn't like she cared that much as long as she kept her job. She couldn't afford to lose this one, no matter how much she loathed this café. Not that the café was bad necessarily. To Kain, the problem was more about the customers and her uniforms. Oh, the uniforms. She looked down at her uniform for the day: a turquoise wig with pig tails on either side of her head, headphones, gray sleeve-less button up with turquoise trimmings, turquoise tie, black skirt, black knee-high socks, and two black sleeves that hang down her arm from just above her elbow. Yes, it was a Hatsune Miku cosplay. Did she mention that she works at a Vocaliod cosplay café?

By the time Kain was finished with her shift, she had been harassed fifteen different occasion by her male customers, kicked two people out of the café, and almost passed out about three times. To say she was past her limit would be an understatement. She sighed in relief as she left the café and headed back home to have a well deserved loving reunion with her mattress. Upon coming to her door, she sneezed into her elbow. Then again.

"Someone must be talking about me…" she muttered.

And Kain was right, at the same moment she had arrived home, the hosts were discussing Haruhi and Kain's bleak futures with the up-and-coming physical exam.

* * *

"Indeed! This anime has always been a school love comedy. Haruhi and I are clearly necessary components of the romance," Tamaki mused to the rest of the hosts that were gathered.

"**Then what about us?**" the twins muttered. In response to this, Tamaki smirked and pointed a dramatic finger at them.

"Why, you're the homosexual supporting cast! Or the reverse harem!" he cheered as he drew an imaginary line between him and the hosts. "Make sure not to cross this line."

"I'm kind of disgusted by this," Hikaru muttered. He really didn't have a right to say as such, seeing as he acts as if he's in love with his brother for show. But, nonetheless, it still was a bit annoying. "On the other hand…"

"Don't you realize, sir.." Kaoru continued for his brother.

"If its found out Haru-chan and Kai-chan are girls, they can't be hosts anymore!" Honey finished off the point the twins were trying to make. Tamaki paled and went ridgid in his realization. "But if the girls started wearing girl clothes, they'd look even cuter, huh? Haru-chan dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, so she must have been popular with the guys. I'm not sure about Kain though."

"According to my investigative report on Haruhi, she would receive a confession of love about once a month." Kyoya chipped in.

"**Oh, then the boss couldn't get anywhere near her, huh?**" the twins chourused. "**Well, good thing we're in her class, so we'll be okay.**"

Just the thought of losing his time with Haruhi made Tamaki burst into tears, "NO!"

"Sorry I'm late," Haruhi called out, poking her head into the room. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, where the devil was Kain?

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll protect your secret during tomorrow's physical exam, so please stay our exclusive princess!" Tamaki cried, grabbing a hold of her shoulders.

"Its would be annoying to see Haruhi courted by other men," Hikaru said to his brother.

"Plus, Kain would be a terror. She'd murder everyone," Kaoru responed.

"**That settles it,**" they said. Thus began 'Operation: Conceal the Girls' Gender a.k.a. I SWEAR Haruhi and Kain Are Guys'. As the hosts drew up a half-brewed plan, Haruhi watched on blankly before laughing carefreely. She didn't care either way. Haruhi could just figure out another way to pay back her debt.

"**Boss! The subject doesn't seem to have any initiative!**" the twins cried.

"Grr… What an uncooperative heroine! Is this how much you hate hosting? How much you hate the club?!" Tamaki shouted incrediously.

"Well, if I had to say, then yes I do hate this club," Haruhi said. "If it gets out I'm a girl, there's not much I can do anyways!"

"She has a dangerously low deterimation…"

"The first thing we need to fix is Haruhi's lack of motivation."

"Fancy tuna," Mori said in his monotone voice. This caught all the hosts' attention. Now _that_ was a good reason to keep motivated. Who didn't like fancy tuna?!

"W-What are you talking about? Just because I'm poor doesn't mean I'm such a glutton that I'd go around fooling people about what sex I am so I can eat fancy tuna!" Haruhi said nervously under the smirking gazes of the hosts. But as soon as she turned away, "Will I really be able to eat some?"

"Hey, speaking of lack of motivation, has anyone seen Kai-chan today?" Honey asked.

The twins shrugged, "**She wasn't in class…**"

"Um… Kain-chan called me from her work this morning. She said she was out sick and to let you guys know she won't be around for a day or two," Haruhi spoke up with a slight frown. "Sounded pretty bad."

* * *

When Kain heard the doorbell ring, she thought she was imagining it at first. No one, and she means _no one_ visits her. Ever. And it wasn't like she wanted them to, she wasn't proud of where she lived. It wasn't in the greatest neighborhood, the paint was peeling everywhere, and the only things in her small apartment were her futon, a table that was on its last legs, and a small rocking chair. Kain made do with what she had.

Eventually, she got up and opened the door as far as it could with the chain lock still on. Through the seemingly blinding light of the sun creeping into her small apartment, she could see familiar tall figure standing there.

"Glasses…? What are you doing here..?" Kain rasped out. He was one of the last people she expected to come here, though he is most likely the only host that knew where she lived. She unlocked the door and swung it open.

"I came to check up on you. Make sure you were really sick and not trying to pull a fast one," Kyoya cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

Kain only glared at the raven-haired teen. Like hell she would pull a 'fast one'- okay, she admits it does seem like something she'd do. Kain motions to her face. "Well, now you've seen I'm really sick, so you can fuck off now. Thanks for caring and all, but I am grouchy and am in the need of sleep."

She closed the door in his face quickly before he could put in another word. She should apologize for that later...

* * *

The next morning, she was curled up on her bed, wide awake. Kain didn't get a wink of sleep last night. She had tossed and turned under her sheets, feeling as if she would burst into flames at any moment. On top of that, her stuffy nose and dry throat seemed to be in agreement that breathing shouldn't come easy that night. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. In fact, Kain had felt as if she was about to die.

No matter how horrid she felt, she was thankful that she was in too bad a shape to go to school though. According to Haruhi, physical exams were supposed to be going on. Whatever those were. When Kain went to school in America (which felt like an eternity ago), they had no such thing as a 'physical exam'. At least, one that wasn't similar to what they had here. Sure, they had to make sure that they didn't have scoliosis and were just meeting (or above) the standard physical ability. Kain always thought those tests of physical fitness were a pain in the arse. Pitiful really. She was often in tip-top shape and one of the first ones finished in races and such, leaving her to watch some of her classmates struggle on behind her.

When Kain was little, she didn't understand why she was always first. Why the other kids weren't as fast or as strong. But as she grew older, she realized it was because none of her classmates had to deal with what she had to. While her father put her through intense training that was meant for a grown man, her classmates' parents took them out to a ball game. While her father gave her nothing but scraps for food, her classmates' parents gave them meals and then went out for ice cream. While her father hit and screamed at her, her classmates' parents hugged them and told them they loved them. The list of differences only grew larger as Kain grew older. And when she realized how different they were from herself, she grew jealous and resentful.

That's why she started to pick fights. To let out a silent cry in the only way she knew anymore. Thinking back to it, she wishes she could go back and change it all. Convince her twelve-year-old self to stop before everything went deeper into hell. If only she could travel in time. Maybe she could have stopped everything at its source.

"There's no use thinking like that, Kain," she chided herself. "Get the fuck over everything that happened. Its news long gone, bitch."

Turning on her side, she let out a deep sigh. She would kill for something to break the silence in her room. Silence was never good for her, it led her to thinking. Truly thinking was never good for her; it led her to dangerous thoughts and disturbing places in her mind. Letting the need of sleep take over, Kain closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hours later, she awoke to the familiar beeping of her phone. Someone had sent her a text. Kain sat up, reaching over to pick up her phone. Opening it up, she found that the twins had sent her pictures of the physical exam and a message stating '**Plans are not boss' thing**'. Now that she really thought about it, wouldn't Haruhi have been discovered during the exam? The pictures gave her the answer. Mori and Honey dressed up as doctors, the twins shirtless and posing for fan-girls, Tamaki standing with a brown wig on and bare-chested in front of a bunch of confused fan-girls, Tamaki sulking, Kyoya smirking, twins laughing, Haruhi sighing, Tamaki kicking some guy into the wall, the hosts standing protectively around Haruhi (how they took this picture she had no idea), and a selfie of the twins smirking and making victory signs. Kain burst into quiet laughter.

'_I love my idiots._'

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked peeking a little into Kain's head!**

**POTENTIAL LOVE INTRESTS:**

**Hikaru- 1**

**Kaoru- 1**

**Kyoya- 0**

**Tamaki- 0**

**Mori- 0**

**Honey- 0**

**Thank you to those who have voted ;D And for those who haven't, the vote is still open so please help yourself to adding your opinion! Don't forget to rate and review! **


End file.
